


"Three Words" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #5: Escape

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This will probably be the shortest piece I write for this Advent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Three Words" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #5: Escape

“Say it, Kurt.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Kurt, I really don’t want to have to do this, so I’m going to ask you again to just say it. There’s no use trying to escape. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“If you think for a second I’m going to—“ Kurt suddenly breaks into hysterical fits of laughter as Blaine starts tickling his sides, keeping Kurt’s arms pinned above his head.

“Blai—Blaine stop! St-ah-ah-AHP! You aren’t playing fair!”

“All you have to do is say those three little words and I’ll let you go. It’s really not that difficult.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of air.

“Fine…I love you.”

Blaine just stares at Kurt and Kurt stares right back at Blaine.

“Wrong answer!” Blaine says quickly, resuming his tickling.

Kurt cackles and twists under his husband’s body again but Blaine holds firm.

Trying to catch his breath, Kurt says, “Okay…Okay! Uncle!”

Blaine watches him expectantly.

“You were right, Blaine.”

Blaine stops instantly and smirks.

“See? Was that really so hard?”


End file.
